


Peppermint Stick

by orphan_account



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is mighty tempted by his new ward: Jake Lonergan </p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Stick

If there's one thing that Taggart will allow himself to like about Jake Lonergan, it's his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes just look inside you like they can see everything: your secrets, your dreams, your flaws, your fantasies. John wonders if Jake can see his.

If he could, he'd know he had been thinking about cuffing him to one of the bars of the cell all night and sucking him off, just because he looks so damn pretty. He'd know that he wants to fuck his ass so deeply that their hips meet on each thrust. He'd know he wanted take him from behind and hear him scream.

He takes a swig of alcohol and tries not to stare at his cell longer than is appropriate.

The next feature he notices are his lips. Warm, pink, supple. They'd be a delight to bite and bruise. He'll bet they can kiss someone dizzy, holding them tightly in his well-muscled arms. Arms that can crush, arms that can support.

He hazards another look. This time he gets caught.

"Why do you keep lookin' at me? I ain't going anywhere."

He decides not to answer. He doesn't listen to criminals who beg and whine, no matter how tempting them may be. No matter how attractive the criminal. Honest.

"Got me right where you want me, don't ya? All locked up. Here for your viewing pleasure, Sheriff."

John opens one of his ledgers, making it look as if he's going over the cost to ship him to Santa Fe and how the provisions he'll need for the journey. As if he hadn't been over the books five times already. No matter how hard he gets, he vows to ignore the way Jake's lips pout and the way his eyes darken in the lamp light.

"Wanna tie me up, Sheriff? Cuff me to this wall and own me. Show me who's the boss in these parts."

Jake throws himself against a side wall, pelvis jutted out, his cock prominent in his tight trousers. His hat is pulled low over his eyes, so he can't tell what he's thinking; he only hear the gravelly sound of the man's voice. John knows his resolve is slowly crumbling. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

"You can suck my cock, if you want. Deep throat me until I come down your gullet."

Jake undoes the buttons of his pants and pulls himself out. He's big and pink, and Jake can't help but give himself a few good strokes to tantalize. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation, when he hears the creak of the iron door opening. It's not long before his hands are cuffed and twined behind him around a bar of the cell.

The next thing Jake knows is that the Sheriff is dropping to his knees and opening his mouth wide to take him in. A wet heat engulfs him, and he throws his head back and murmurs, "Yeah, like that. Watch them teeth."

Taggart bobs his head, licking and sucking like his dick is a peppermint penny candy. He tastes sweaty and musky and so goddamn manly. His cock is heavy on his tongue, and he feels it throb at each good suck.

When Jake's moans increase in volume, he knows he's getting close. Suddenly, unable to use his hands, Jake wraps a leg up behind his head and over his back to force John's mouth to take him in all the way. Panicking slightly, John tries to just keep him mouth open and let what's going to happen to happen. He knows Jake is about to come when the crook of his leg pushes him so far down on his cock that his nose is tickled by Jake's pubic hair and thrusts with abandon until, with a strangled cry he feels hot, wet jets hit the back of his throat once, twice, three times before Jake finally puts his leg back down.

Taggart gratefully pulls off Jake's spent dick, uncuffs him to allow him to redress. 

"You're a pretty good cocksucker, Sheriff. You do this for all the prisoners?"

John coughs something fierce and white flecks the desk he is now leaning against. Jake smirks.

"Only the ones with cocks and asses like yours, boy."

Just then, there's a knock on the door, and John goes to answer it. Jake locks his cell, not wanting anything to look suspicious to the rest of the town. He can't have the reputation of being a faggot and neither can the Sheriff.

And in walks Percy Dolarhyde, who looks Jake up and down with disgust.

"Can't wait to see you handle prison. It's not all sunshine and roses, is it Sheriff? Tell him."

He looks at Jake and deadpans. 

"Son, this place sucks."


End file.
